Panteraa
|} Panteraa is the former king of Free Harmonica Lessons (FHL) on the Viridian Ocean, and former monarch of Tea and Strumpets on Sage Ocean. He is now a senior officer in Burnt Bridges, which is a crew in the flag League of Light on Sage. On Viridian, his alt (Paddywack) is captain of the crew Harmonica Tooters, and he mainly crew hops with old and new friends. Achievements and Accomplishments *Former captain of Cowboys From Hell, which was later renamed to Pieces of Hate (Later merged then reformed, then left to Metallicarg who merged it again.) *Former prince and then later king of Nations Alliance (Disbanded) *Former king of Free Harmonica Lessons (Dormant flag after Panteraa left) *Former prince of the flag Notorious (Left due to disagreements) *Former prince of the flag Kraken's Demise (Flag Disbanded) *Former lord of Eternal Glory (Left due to disagreements) *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former governor of *Former captain of Ticklers (Left to RL issues) *Former king of Tea and Strumpets (As above) *Won a as a spectator prize in Booty or No Booty (Sage) *Won 11k for participating in and winning 2 matches in Viridian OCL Sea Battle Season 6 *Won 11k and a white starfish for participating in and playing every match in Sage OCL Sea Battle Season 6 *Named 4 of the buildings on Kasidim Island, Sage *Was given a white daisy trinket by Demeter for buying her some boots when her feet were sore *Won a Eurydice OM doll in the Soundtrack to Eurydice contest *Won a Purple Diving Helmet for Admiralling and bnaving in the big Ice maneuver testing blockade on behalf of Sage *Won a teddy bear trinket for entering the Daily Doodles contest in 2006 with a recorded sing song! *Won a Tan Octopus familiar named 'Mr Tickle' during Familiar Drinking. *Achieved #1 in Drinking on Sage in July 2008. Panteraa's points of interest to ponder *Ocean Master Poseidon once renamed his pet Panther to "Pantheraa" whilst renaming one of Panteraa's ships. *Panteraa has a ship called Pant Mobile, which he PVP hunts in, mostly alone. He also has a ship named Treasure Chest, which he does not sail. *Panteraa has a purple/lime fetish. *Anything Boiwonder says isn't true. Well, it might be... Beginnings Panteraa started his pirate life on Midnight, but before long moved to Viridian, on realising that it didn't require subscription. Soon after starting on Viridian he joined the crew Rogue Navy as an officer with a new vessel. After becoming a fairly established pirate in this crew, he decided to make his own crew, Cowboys From Hell. This crew caused the end of Rogue Navy as many members, loyal to Panteraa, moved to Cowboys to Hell. After a short period of time he was persuaded by Desmagicus to join the flag Nations Alliance with Cowboys From Hell, where he worked his way up and lead the final blockade which actually finished off Nations Alliance - the blockade of Viridis XI. After Nations Alliance, he joined the flag with Cowboys From Hell, and renamed the crew to Pieces Of Hate, to make it more piratey. In Confusion he met many more friendly pirates. He left Confusion, however, after the Prolix blockade against Requiem (Defending) to make his own flag, Free Harmonica Lessons. After quite some time, he left Free Harmonica Lessons for Notorious on Sage, leaving FHL leaderless for a period and causing much confusion in the flag after accusations of stealing were levelled. During his time with Notorious, he was a key bnaver in the Kasidim blockade, and helped to secure the island for Notorious in the dramatic final round. After leaving Swashbucklers of Sage, he decided to start his own crew on the Sage Ocean called Ticklers, primarily for keeping a record of his own PVPs. He lead the crew to Imperial status, and amassed a record 88 consecutive PVP undefeated streak with his crew. He soon joined the flag Kraken's Demise, where he made some fantastic new hearties. After the flag disbanded due to a lot of key people leaving, Panteraa planned out a flag with Yaruto and Weejonnyb to uprise and kill the "SMA" of Sage (Can also be described as Babylon). However, Panteraa was extremely busy and Weejonnyb was on the verge of quitting for the same reasons, so the flag looked like it would never come around. Panteraa and Yaruto made the decision to merge the flag into Eternal Glory. Panteraa was soon joined by Snowwhite, and after a while in Eternal Glory, they had some disagreements and decided to leave to create their own flag, Tea and Strumpets; the name cleverly thought of by Liue during a 'dirty pirate word' brainstorm! Panteraa lived happily in T&S for a while, but had to leave due to starting new jobs and going to University. Just over a year later, he made his return to Sage with a view of starting up another crew. Around this time, he met with Roseraven, who was just starting a new crew of her own with a few of her fellow hearties. Panteraa took the decision to hop on board with Burnt Bridges where he plays an active role in the leadership and decision-making to this day. Current Today he sails cheerfully on the Sage Ocean as a senior officer in Burnt Bridges, spends most of his time in the inn Drinking, and often engages in random PvP battles.